Talk:Members of OIS
One of these days I need to get those missing pictures. Finding good pictures are hard. Woogers(lol what ) 22:18, April 13, 2010 (UTC) I cheated on Turkmenistan by taking advantage of the Ukranian minority :) —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 22:04, April 14, 2010 (UTC) No. Simply No. I refuse to be in an alliance with terrorists. Woogers(lol what ) 01:58, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Which?—Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 02:23, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Libya. And Saudi Arabia, possibly. Woogers(lol what ) 02:25, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Okay. They were mostly strategic, but as long as we have Italy and Egypt we should be fine. Because i'm an OCD-type person I'll replace them with the UAE and Namibia later so that there are exactly 50 members. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 02:39, April 29, 2010 (UTC) What's with the Dominican Republic? It has a redlink. Is someone making a country? Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 05:01, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :No, the red link must be a mistake. I shall fix it. Woogers - talk ( ) 10:30, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Chile Hmm, is Chile of major importance in this organization? If not can you remove it. Thanks Officially signed by Grand Marshall MineCraftian ( for more please see Talk or ) 06:00, March 10, 2011 (UTC) What if Chile were of importance? It serves a critical strategic capacity in the context of OIS. Woogers - talk O.O, fierce, you are. lol jk, but Chile dosn't exsist any more... as far as UFSA's population thinks... jk, but really the UFSA has control over alot of nations that are here. (First South American War, see Chile and Colombia's fate) ALSO, can the UFSA become an observer of this alliance. TY, Officially signed by Grand Marshall MineCraftian ( for more please see Talk or ) 03:51, March 15, 2011 (UTC Okay. We don't usually have observers, but you can definitely be a neutral member and not participate. I don't think you would be waiving any rights. Detectivekenny (Info; Talk) 03:53, March 15, 2011 (UTC) I think you need to change some things. I have Thailand as Chiangari and the Philippines as Nisayvo, If you decide to change to change it. Your call$100 03:07, January 24, 2012 (UTC)$100 As far as I know, neither of those countries has been accepted into Future World. Woogers - talk ( ) 03:14, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Speaking of, could Skandinavia possibly join this alliance? We wouldn't be able to fight any wars (See: Skandinavisk Policy of Neutrality done :P), but we could host OIS operations, provide economic assistance, etc. etc. Synthic 03:56, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Sure! We'd love to have you. In theory, I don't fight wars either. Our main war man's been away for some time. And wars are generally the key source of excitement here, as you've probably noticed. So another person joining means greater opportunity for cooperative events and the like. Woogers - talk ( ) 03:59, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Good, I hope you don't mind us having good relations with PAFF countries, plus one of my Princesses is going to be a lesbian lover of Mrs Spencer. Besides dumb royals, I want to know something. How does this tally system and memberchart work? Its defiant of traditional methods lol. Synthic 04:03, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Good relations with paff are no bother to me. PAFF countries are my biggest trading partners lol. Uhh, what tally and member thing are we speaking of? Woogers - talk ( ) 04:07, January 24, 2012 (UTC) East Asia = Type NF? And this: Synthic 04:09, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Whatd'ya mean by type NF? Also, its higher number, more approval, lower number, more disapproval. IIRC votes have to get above a threshold to be enacted. I might be wrong about the second part, but the first part's right. It's been a while. Woogers - talk ( ) 04:14, January 24, 2012 (UTC) It's this: Organization of Independent States#Structure Woogers - talk ( ) 04:14, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Ah, okay thank you. That makes sense. I'll just add my stuff into this page if you don't mind. Synthic 04:24, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Go right ahead. And welcome! Woogers - talk ( ) 04:37, January 24, 2012 (UTC)